eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Bailey
Thomas "Tom" Bailey made his first appearance on 1 June 2017. He is portrayed by Daniel Casey. Storylines Tom meets Michelle Fowler on the London Underground after suffering a nosebleed and Michelle gives him a tissue. They meet a few times later on the train and Michelle tells her friend Sharon Mitchell that she is interested in someone she met on the train, unaware that Tom is outside her home, looking at photos he covertly took of her. Tom meets Michelle on the train again, this time when she is working late and he claims to have a day off from work. They finally introduce themselves and Tom says he is widowed. Michelle invites Tom for a drink. They discuss Michelle's personal life but when she says her marriage went stale and someone younger showed interest, Tom assumes her husband cheated and not the other way around. Afterwards, Tom is aggressive to a stranger he accidentally bumps into. Tom and Michelle meet for a drink again and despite her confession that she was the one who fell in love with a younger student, causing the ending of her marriage, Tom kisses her. After not hearing from Tom for a while, he returns and tells Michelle that he was scared because she is the first person he has dated since his wife's death and felt guilty. He invites Michelle for a drink and she says she will think about it. The next day she agrees to a drink in the Vic and they kiss in public. A few weeks later, he asks her out but she turns him down as she is babysitting. He turns up anyway, saying she sounded stressed, and asks her out for lunch the next day; Michelle says she will be in touch and walks away. Michelle breaks up with Tom but he continues to stalk her. When Michelle starts internet dating, she meets a man called Doug and goes on a date with him at The Albert bar. Michelle is unaware that Tom is watching her from the outside. When the date ends, Tom threatens Doug on the train and tells him he is Michelle's husband, she has used a fake name and is using him, and not to see her again. He then texts Michelle, saying he needs to see her, but she tells him to leave her alone. Tom looks at a picture of his wife in his wallet and replaces it with a picture he took of Michelle. Tom then sends Michelle a scarf and as it smells of a perfume he gave her, she guesses it is his wife's scarf. Michelle deletes Tom's text messages without replying, and Sharon tells her to return all his gifts. Tom then starts troubling the Mitchell household, where Michelle lives, with persistent silent phone calls, prompting Michelle and Sharon to report him to the police. Tom continues to follow her and she starts to get scared, locking herself in the house. The next day, she sees him in Albert Square and grabs him by the throat, telling him to leave her alone. Later, Sharon says she has called the police again, and that they said they would call him directly as it usually puts people off. On Halloween night, Michelle sees Tom outside her home again, so Phil Mitchell goes out and shouts at him, so Tom runs off. Michelle gets on the train to go to a party, but Tom follows her. On an empty carriage, she tells him to stop following her, and he says he does not want to but she is forcing him. He touches her face and tells her not to pretend she doesn't want this. To get rid of him, she tells him they should talk about it another night, and invites him to dinner the following week, claiming she has been scared of commitment. She tells him to stay on the train while she gets off, and he asks her for a kiss, which she does after he accuses him of lying. Michelle starts to research Tom online, and at their dinner, he is unaware that she is filming everything on her phone. He claims that his actions were just to get her attention, as "some women need convincing". He admits that things got out of hand but he wanted her to realise that they are meant to be together. She says what he did was harassment, but he says he loves her and reveals he knows things about her private life that she has not told him. He tries to kiss her but she backs away, so he forces himself on her. At that moment, Sharon, Denise Fox and Karen Taylor walk in and Sharon hits him over the head with a vase, knocking him unconscious. When Tom wakes up, Michelle reveals that she had done research on his background, revealing that she knows his wife is not dead, merely divorced from him, and that he lied about his job to her. Michelle then reveals that everything has been recorded and says that if he comes near her again, she will show the video to his boss, clients and former wife. He agrees and leaves in shock. Galley Tom Bailey and Wife picture (29 September 2017).jpg|Tom Bailey and Wife picture (29 September 2017) Tom Bailey Facebook Profile (7 November 2017).jpg|Tom Bailey Facebook Profile (7 November 2017) Tom Bailey Website (9 November 2017).jpg|Tom Bailey Website (9 November 2017) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Villains Category:Bailey Family Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:2017 Arrivals Category:2017 Departures